Kaizen Isoide
By Kaizen Corp. The Kaizen Isoide (Japanese for "hushed up" (according to Google Translate)), is a DA/SA striker fired semi-automatic pistol chambered in FN's 5.7x28mm. Designed for offensive, silence oriented use much like the Heckler and Koch K Mk23 SOCOM, Colt OHWS, and Smith and Wesson Model 39 Mk22 Mod 0 "Hushpuppy", this pistol was intentionally made heavier to assist with counteracting recoil and improving accuracy, being made with a steel frame with polymer exterior. The 5.7x28mm was chosen because of its relatively growing popularity, greater range than normal pistol rounds, the possibility of high magazine capacity in a smaller package, and its armor piercing ability. This pistol specifically uses FN's factory SB193 5.7x28 subsonic ammunition, restricted for military and law enforcement sales only (by FN). With the suppressor, the velocity of the bullet is around 320 m/s (1050 ft/s), and it can penetrate Level IIIA body armor. It comes with ambidextrous paddle style magazine release, ambidextrous slide lock release button, ambidextrous frame mounted lever safety, ambidextrous striker decocking buttons, and ambidextrous slide lock levers. A feature carried out from the S&W Mk22 is the signature slide lock, mounted on a hinge on the frame. In normal mode, it is disengaged, meaning that the slide lock lever is rotated parallel with the slide, the hinge pushing it up (elevating) away from the locking insert of the slide. When the user engages it by rotating the end closer to the grip downwards (thus pushing the locking insert upward), the hinge lowers and rotates the lock into the slide lock insert. There should be a soft clicking sound and some resistance when the user is rotating the lever away from the disengagement position and when it engages with the slide lock insert, and vice versa. Like the Mk22, this was designed to further suppress the firing sound of the pistol by eliminating the sound coming from the moving parts of the action (click clack sound). This is notable because such sounds are notable with the use of the suppressor. There is one lever per side, and they move together. The pistol offers a threaded barrel end for attaching a suppressor, along with other barrel attachments such as compensators and muzzle brakes. The national match barrel is sourced from EFK Fire Dragon, and is made from CNC machined 416 stainless steel. It is strongly recommended that the suppressor have a "Nielson device" muzzle booster to ensure reliable firing and cycling, although it should cycle reliably with the 62 grain bullets. In addition, a removable KJR style stock that attaches to the pistol grip for increased accuracy is available, this also doubles as a holster, and comes with a slide out section that extends the length of said holster, not only allowing the "stock" mode to adapt to different people who use different length stocks (like adjustable stocks), but also to allow the holstering of the pistol with the suppressor attached. Another unique feature is the striker decocking system. This uses the Walther P99 AS design, produced with permission from Carl Walther GmbH Sportwaffen. At the end of the slide, there is a striker indicator that the operator can use to determine whether the striker is cocked or not. If it is cocked, then a red circle will appear, if not, then nothing will appear. The decocking button is a large circle on the side of the rear sights (located on both sides), when pressed, it will "unload" the striker, thus returning it to the rest position and essentially engaging DA mode. If the slide is racked all the way (either manually or by firing), then the pistol will switch to SA mode as the striker is "loaded" after each shot. The decocking button can then be used again to engage DA mode at any time. This ensures that there is a safe way to engage DA mode, which is safer for carrying due to the longer trigger pull reducing accidental discharges, while allowing for the more accurate lighter SA trigger pulls. First Generation Weight includes suppressor, which weighs 0.5 lbs (0.227 kg) Weight: 2.5 lbs (around 1.33 kg) (unloaded). 2.9 lbs (around 1.32 kg) (loaded) Barrel length: Around 137.16mm (5.3 inches) (from EFK Fire Dragon) Length: Around 185 mm (without attachments) Ammunition fired: 5.7x28mm (chiefly the SB193 with 62 grain bullet). Capacity: 20 round detachable magazine, can use FN57 magazines. Recoil: Low Accuracy: Much above average (on par with Mk23). It is considered "match grade". Firing Mode: Semi-automatic Effective range: Around 60 yards without suppressor Category:66mazda Category:Guns Category:Kaizen Corp. Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Pistols